


2 Sides

by orphan_account



Series: The Aladdin AU [6]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Aladdin AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The group has to face something they had never expected, their own friend. Green begins to find that there are 2 sides to every story, and he wants to know the other side.





	2 Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuing the AU. I wanted tk write villain Green so this is it. I should’ve done this before the rewrite for reasons that will surface later but Green finds that maybe the story he was told was twisted and he wants to know what Arnoldo has to say, because to Green, Arnoldo isn’t that bad of a guy.

Francis walked into the throne room and smiled as at the sight before him. Many people from other people had gathered to celebrate his father’s birthday, so it was rather lively in the palace. It shouldn’t surprise the prince really, ever since the addition of his husband and his husband’s brothers, Francis’ life had changed completely. Now that Green and Harmony had decided to stay permanently, it added to the nice chaos that had taken over the palace and in turn, the kingdom. Things couldn’t be better. 

Carlos frowned as he looked around the room. Ever since he had taken the role as the head of the royal guard, his time at these parties were business, but he still liked to make small talk and have a bit of fun. He usually kept his eyes on a certain green-haired ex-knight, but tonight he was nowhere to be found. Carlos huffed as he kept scanning the room. 

“Carlos?” He heard beside him, making him jump a bit. 

“Ricardo, enjoying yourself?” Carlos asked his brother, he had taken a place beside him. Ricardo had taken a role among the guard as well. Ricardo was a rogue that kept watch in the night and in the dark, as he was very good at hiding. 

“I was until I noticed you. You seem worried, is something wrong?” Ricardo asked the older triplet. Carlos frowned a bit. 

“Have you seen Green?” Carlos asked the orange clad Rulo. 

“No, I think Harmony said he was in the study” Ricardo mentioned, nodding to the girl across the room. Carlos shook his head as he moved through the crowd. 

-

“That’s the whole point, Rolando, it’s all about showing off. If we can prove we have wealth, then other kingdoms would want to trade with us” Harmony explained as she walked with the young prince. Rolando groaned. 

“But Harmony-“ Rolando started before Francis elbowed him. 

“Can we please not talk about business right now? We are supposed to be enjoying this party” Francis mentioned. He was glad Harmony had been appointed to be his royal advisor, she always knew what to say (especially to Rolando) but today he wanted to relax. He smiled as he noticed Carlos walking towards them. 

“Carlos-“ Rolando started to greet before Carlos shook his head. 

“Has Green come down yet?” Carlos asked, worried. 

“I haven’t seen him come down” Francis said, looking at the staircase that led to Green’s study. Harmony huffed. 

“He must still be in his study, I’ll go get him” Harmony offered as she turned to leave. 

“Thank you Harmony” she heard Carlos say. She gave him a smile as she went down the hall to the staircase. 

Green had taken up writing and researching since he was unable to go back to fighting. His hand was still to weak to even properly write and he was still recovering from his other scars. He hardly ever left his study unless someone went and got him. No magic could heal how he felt. 

-

Harmony knocked on the door gently before opening it. Sure enough, the ex-knight was sitting at his desk, messaging his hand as he read over the parchment. He didn’t look up. 

“Green, you said you were going to be right down” Harmony scolded as she walked in. She noticed he had at least finished the tea Francis had made for him and he had eaten a tiny bit of the dinner she had brought him. 

“Yes, I’ll be right down” He mumbled as he picked his quill back up. Harmony shook her head and took the quill from him. 

“Harmony-“ He started but shut his mouth as he noticed the stern look she was giving him. Harmony set the quill in it’s holder and took Green’s hand. He winced as she put a bit of pressure on the aching bits. When she let go, he felt so much better. 

“Thank you” he said, rubbing his hand gently. Harmony smiled as she put the tea cup on it’s tray. 

“Don’t think you’ve distracted me from the point, Green. You are supposed to be downstairs at the party” Harmony scolded him, only to receive a groan. 

“Don’t be like that. You’ve been writing who knows what all day, you need to rest that hand. You aren’t even supposed to be writing for that long, you know it hurts” Harmony said. Green stood up from his chair and stretched. 

“If you must know, I’m adding to my book of magical items and places. I was just finishing up a section on the cave of wonders. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to finish-“ Green started before Harmony pulled him towards the door. 

“Green, please. Carlos is worried” Harmony mentioned. Green frowned and looked down at the ground. 

“If he was so worried, he’d have come gotten me” Green whispered as he sat back down. 

“Carlos has a duty to fill-“ Harmony tried to tell him. 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean he can’t come up for 2 seconds. And do even try me with the whole guard thing because I used to do the same thing. But I always made time for the people I cared about” Green said coldly. Harmony frowned and started to walk out the door. She stepped out and as she turned around to say something, the door was shut and locked. 

“Green” she whispered sadly. 

-

Green leaned his back against the door. He was tired and the thought of going down there made him anxious. He didn’t mean to be so cold towards Harmony, but he was just so tired of everyone trying to make him do things he obviously was uncomfortable doing. He walked over to the chest that sat across the room and took out his key. Inside was an assortment of items, items he probably shouldn’t have. Green took out a mirror. 

“Show me Carlos” Green said. The mirror revealed the head of the guard talking with a tall, scrawny prince from another kingdom. Carlos was smiling and laughing. 

“Yeah Harmony, he sure looks worried” Green mumbled as he put the mirror back. The chest was full of magical items, all fairly harmless. He locked the chest back and grabbed a long staff like object from behind his desk. He unwrapped it to reveal a snake staff, the same one Arnoldo used when he was mortal. The eyes to the staff were missing, however. Green had learned that Arnoldo was actually a very powerful wizard. This was Arnoldo’s old study after all, Green was bound to find the old advisors secrets. The ex-knight frowned as he looked at his pages. 

“You’ve never really done anything super bad. Not like Pink or Risitas.Everyone claims you were a villain, but from my time meeting you, and seeing what you did when I was around, you didn’t seem all that bad” Green said, looking the staff over. Green had found that there was always 2 sides to a story. He had learned that through his readings and his own writings. Everyone said Arnoldo was a right villain, but that was only 1 side. What if-

No. He couldn’t do that. Green shook his head as he placed the staff back into it’s wrappings. 

“You’re just tired, you’ve been busy all day” Green said to himself. Green put the staff back and walked out of the room and down the hall. He had intended on going to bed, but froze as he saw a set of strangers walking down the hall. 

“I expected to see the Green Knight. He is a resident here after all” One said. 

“Yes but he doesn’t do anything. Last I heard he took a right beating from Carlos, that means the boy is useless-“ Green overheard. Green’s heart sank. 

Useless. 

-

“Useless. Why Green bean, you aren’t useless, you are exactly what I need” A familiar fae said, twisting his thin mustache. 


End file.
